Tell it the Hard way
by AagwaMiyusu
Summary: Tifa just realized something. In the bed. While sleeping. And dreaming. And etc. And before she opened the door belonging to the room of one Cloud Strife, she cracked her knuckles till each and every bone was cracked and well relaxed. One-shot.


**Tell it the HARD way.**

* * *

><p>Tifa just realized something. In the bed. While sleeping. And dreaming. And etc.<p>

Well, anyways, she had just realized something! Tifa now knew what to do. She knew what has to be done. So, she just shot out of her blanket and bed. And so, wearing nothing but seriously short white night gown, she marched over to the next door room, not caring about how much loud she was. Denzel and Marlene were over at Barret's so practically there'd be no complains about loud stomping in the morning. And before she opened the door belonging to the room of one Cloud Strife, she cracked her knuckles till each and every bone was cracked and well relaxed.

And then, when she opened the door, the first thing she wanted to puke at was how Cloud was sleeping. He was drooling. And his expression was that of a pervert's. If Tifa wasn't in her anger place, she would have certainly would've heard Cloud murmuring (Rather a bit too loud) 'OHHHH Tifa BABY.' Sadly, she didn't.

She stomped over to the foot of his bed and stared. She expected him to be a light sleeper, considering how he is and all. But she couldn't believe he was this dense-headed even while asleep! I mean like, who wouldn't FEEL the floor shaking with Tifa's rage?

Tifa concluded, that a maelstrom alone wouldn't be able to awaken him. Maybe, if somebody screamed Sephiroth…. Then he would be awake in a jiff. Or maybe in two jiffs, depending on who screamed the loudest….

Anyways, back on the point.

Tifa kicked the footboard. Hard. Cloud didn't get up even then. The only difference was the slight furrowing of his eyebrows. Tifa, already pissed (And pissed also at the slight throbbing at her toes now), took him by the ankles and tossed him out of the open door. Yes, she actually did that.

Cloud only woke up after he hit the wall with a crash. His eyes were wide open and he could already feel a bruise forming on the back of his head. The first thing that surprised him was Tifa's night gown. The first thing that surprised Tifa was that his arms were still attached to the pillow. She expected the pillow to stay on the bed after she threw him out. She didn't care though; she started marching towards him with a growl.

"…Cloud Strife…!" Tifa advanced on him.

"Uh, Teefs? Did….something….-" She stopped in front of him. "…happen?" Cloud's face was right now that of a confused customer; confused between apples or bananas for the next fruit salad he would make.

Tifa stopped growling altogether. She reformed her face expression to a neutral, exhaled as if she had been holding her breath and then, she fisted both her hands, cocked back her right fist and then hurled it towards Cloud, aiming at his face. Cloud widened his eyes for a fraction of a second and then quickly swerved his head out of the pathway. There was now another crater in the wall, he noticed.

"Tifa! What the-" He couldn't finish it; Tifa brought down her right leg on him from top by then. He blocked it with both his forearms, pushed her leg back up and then quickly stood up, defense position in place.

"Tifa, listen to-" he couldn't complete it again; Tifa was already busy bombarding him with a series of punches. Cloud dodged all of them and then jumped the sudden roundhouse kick at the last moment. But Tifa spun around with the kick completely, her leg raised higher, and made contact with Cloud's hip. The receiving end of the kick was quickly shoved onto the wall on the left, and Cloud felt the formation of another bruise at the spot. He knew he was going to feel that for days to come. Or maybe the millenniums to come. Who knows?

Tifa lifted him by the collar of his Chocobo-printed pajamas, making it hard for Cloud to breath. "CLOUD STRIFE. YOU DUMB IDIOT." Tifa sort of screeched his name, but Cloud could've heard it even with Fenrir roaring in the back ground.  
>"YOU NEVER LOVED ME, YOU FREAK!" Cloud was able to widen his eyes only for a second because the next second he was flying through the air only to smack the door that led to the roof and to see stars as bright as Yuffie, which is very bright, rhetorically speaking.<p>

Now, with a broken nose, injured hip bone and a bruising back, Cloud somehow staggered to his feet before Tifa could reach him. But it was all in vain because he got a nasty uppercut from below and his head smacked the ceiling before falling back into the same position a few seconds ago.

"YOU BASTARD!" And then wearing but a seriously short night gown and an expression akin to the guardians of hell, she raised her right leg high above her head and rained it down on Cloud's head. This time, however, Cloud opted to dodge instead of blocking. He could almost feel the amount of energy put into the kick and he would not like to be the target dummy. So, he quickly dodged it using a bit of his remaining whatever strength and made a wild dash for the stairs.

"YOU BIG FAT COWARD! COME BACK HERE!" Tifa exclaimed as she chased behind Cloud.

"I'M NOT FAT!" Cloud replied. The stairs never felt so far away before, why now? Then he realized, that he was limping, very **badly**. Another second and he felt a mass slam onto him with immense strength. With a swear word not appropriate for children (_**F*CK!**_) he was suddenly under the straddling body of one Ms Tifa Lockhart. He was seeing boobs this time instead of stars.

Cloud felt a pair of hands take hold of is collar and he swore in his mind that the bruise on the back of his head wouldn't go even after a mastered CURE spell. He just wanted a night with dreams but now, his head was repeatedly hitting the floor with Tifa's (_Oh, so sexy yet kinda heavy_) body straddling his already broken hips.

"WHY! WHY, YOU SLOW DENSE SON OF A CLOUD! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING AND YOUUU!" Teef's words were everything he heard and also the repetitive smacks were everything he felt on his head. Cloud only felt lucky that he didn't pass out or else he knew that he'd end up in the bar's trashcan. And he really wanted to talk to her.

It continued for minutes where he bore her weight, the pounding and his already hurts-like-hell and probably blue-black (_WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOUR SUPER HEALING, YOU STUPID MAKO?) _injuries.

It eventually slowed down to a stop. Tifa grew tired with his submission, his motionless form, as if he already gave up. Tifa wasn't liking this at all, but she was still tired. She wasted her energy on two perfectly USELESS aims at his head. WHICH WERE DODGED! She just laid his head back to the ground and then, she rested her own head on his chest. She never felt so exhausted ever before. And now, instead of feeling relieved of stress or so, she felt even more tensed. What is Cloud going to say now? What will be his reaction? Will he get angsty again and go missing or something? Tifa didn't know. She almost didn't want to care.

"Are you okay…?" Cloud's wheezy voice sounded within his chest. His heart beat calmed down moments ago but it told otherwise; the Cloud winced every time he just took a breath. And Tifa wondered how she managed to make him act like that. Oh wait, Cloud never even thought of doing anything other than dodge and block.

"Yeah, I'm fine…. You okay?" Tifa asked silently, hoping it didn't sound _too_ weird. Of course he wasn't alright; Tifa broke his nose!

"Nothing other than a broken nose…. And a headache…. Out with the frustration…?" Tifa blinked once and then sighed. She thought she didn't look that obvious, but ya she definitely _was_ frustrated. At least she didn't feel frustrated anymore; just tired. And hungry.

"Yeah…." Tifa replied, her voice barely a whisper. Cloud didn't say anything next. Both rested in comfortable silence for a minutes, the only movements were that of breathing and Cloud's still so slight wincing. Tifa was going to cast a FullCure later. That is, if she didn't fall asleep; Cloud's heartbeat was a melody lulling her to sleep. Cloud spoke up suddenly.

"Let's get married." Tifa never believed her ears that day.

* * *

><p>But soon after, say 3 weeks, they got married with a grand wedding and a grand reception and Cid exclaimed that he'd be the godfather of Cloud's children or there'd be 'fucking hell to pay.' So Shera and Cid ended up as their godparents, Barrett and Cid were made to promise that they'd control their language around the future kids, Reeve himself promised that he'd come to see them every weekend personally instead of sending Cait Sith and Nanaki blessed the newly weds and their future. And finally, Yuffie was made to promise that she wouldn't teach the tots stealing and Vincent was made to promise that he'd be more cheery around them.<p>

He only agreed because Yuffie was pestering about it to him. Also, Yuffie promised that if Vincent didn't propose her soon, his materia stash would be as existent as dodos.

Cloud and Tifa didn't comment on that.

Vincent got emo over that again.


End file.
